Alice Backstrome
- Human = - Casual = }} - Talbot Pack= - Lycan = }}}} }} Alice Backstrome is the proud owner of Half Moon cafe. An adopted member of the Talbot Family, she is a big sister figure for Peter, as well as a werewolf herself. She is a trusted ally of the Talbot Pack, as she uses her cafe as a safe house for them. Characteristics *'Name': Alice Backstrome *'Age': 21 *'Hair': Raven Black (in both forms) *'Eyes': Violet (yellow in Lycan) *'Likes': Running her coffee shop, flirting with Vincent, sleeping with Vincent, anything that has to do with Vincent *'Dislikes': Vincent getting hurt, being persecuted because of what she is *'Family': Shiori Himeko(Mother/deceased) Bargiel Backstrome (Father), Talbot Family (adopted family) Background Alice is the only child of Shiori Himeko, a well-known Shinto priestess and Bargiel Backstrome, a werewolf and one of the enforcers of the werewolf terrorist organization, the Red Lotus Pack. As a child, Alice was close to her mother, and fell into despair when she witnessed her mother's death, blaming her father for not being able to protect her mother. After the death of her mother, she stayed with her mother's relatives before being kicked out due to her Lycan blood. At the tender age of 10, without food or money, Alice journeyed to the US, using her Lycan skills to survive, doing so for one and a half years. When she stumbled into a certain town, Alice indirectly saved a human boy (later on would be Vincent) that was saved by another Werewolf (Sir John). Fearing that the werewolf would kill her due to pack territory means, Alice decided to hide from them. Later, while trying to leave the town of Everett, Alice was suddenly attacked by her relatives from the Himeko Clan who came to kill her. Before her Grand-uncle could land the decisive blow, Sir John and Singh appeared and talked Alice's family out of killing her with two conditions: first Alice is to never enter the territory under the Himeko Clan and second, to always stay in America using her father’s name and not the Himeko name. with the help of Sir John, she was able to go to school, and stayed at the Talbot estate utnil she found a place of her own, becoming like a big sister to Peter. Upon entering college, she became the manager of a coffee shop, which she named Half Moon Cafe, and works proudly to open a chain of them. One of her employees, Christie Argent, was hired, unaware that she was related to a family or clan of Werewolf Hunters. Though when she found out, she noticed Christie was completely oblivious to the family traditions, and grew a sort of sisterly bond with her. During her first year of college, she met a young man named Vincent, who assisted her in carrying her books to her first class. The two had bonded like friends, and then later on, started dating. On their first date, she discovered that he was the young man many years ago that she had unintentionally saved by accident from the mistaken situation. Though she kept that part to herself, not wanting to freak him out or anything. Later on, she fell in love with Vincent, and wanted to be with him more than ever… though her Lycan side became a complication, as she tried to hide it as much as possible from him. She learns of Peter’s new lease on life, and seems okay with it, seeing that she now has more in common with her ‘little brother’ than ever now. She even offers to use her coffee shop as a safe house in times of need. Later in the story, when Kate tries to round up all the Lycans, she kidnaps Alice and Derek, with Vincent failing to protect them and gets shot in the shoulder. Seing him in danger, she transforms right in front of him, and fights off the Argent Hunters. Both she and Derek almost beat them all, until Kate threatens to kill Vincent unless the two surrender. Undergoing torture by Kate, the two don’t talk, until she leaves to kill Peter and his friends at the abandonded Xander mansion. Later on, Singh and Vincent manage to free to the two, as Derek took off ot help the others, while Vincent took care of a weakened Alice. Alice reveals her identity as a werewolf to Vincent, telling him she was a monster, hoping to be hated but ended up falling in love with Vincent instead, after the latter says that he was a bit freaked out about this secret, but that she liked Alice. He tells her that he never disliked the gentle side of her and knowing her past does not change his feelings. Afterwards, he moved in with her in the apartment in the coffee shop, as they live together. Personality She is first seen to be very elegant and gentle, but is in fact sadistic in battle and does not show any mercy or remorse towards the enemies she slays. She also loves to tease her boyfriend, as well as her co-worker, Christie. Alice has also stated that she has some masochism in her as well. She is shown to be somewhat vulgar, flirting with her boyfriend as such and doesn't care if Christie knows or saw her doing the act, but does care enough to not steal her boyfriend away from her. When she first fell in love with him, she becomes very seductive, and obsessed to elope with Vincent whenever she finds a chance, which are often interrupted by Christie and some others. She also has a weak side to her once she removes her mask of being an werewolf, what’s left is her true side of "depending" on a man which is generally Vincent. Despite being seductive toward Vincent and acting like a mature young woman, Alice is still innocent and emotional towards love and acts like a girl her age whenever she is on a date with Vincent. However, this still does not stop her being seductive and flirting with Vincent. Despite being seen calm and clear, Alice does get jealous like the other girls and will fight for Vincent. She exhibits a trait of pleasure from pain; this trait during a fight when she gets aroused. Skills/Abilities *[[Varients and Types#Delta|'Delta Werewolf']] *'Barista and Manager Skills' *'Partial Transformation': This skill is something that can be learned. She can transform parts of her body, instead of all of herself. Like her arms and legs, or her ears. She teaches this to the Talbot Pack once Peter learns of her Lycan heritage. *'Swordsmanship Skills': Before she left her family and home, Alice was taught the Himeko style of swordsmanship. Later on, she teaches it to Peter once he inherits the Gravity Fang. Relationships Alice's Relationshps Gallery Alice Backstrome, the Barista Mistress.JPG|Alice Backstrome, the Barista Mistress Alice Backstrome in human and Lycan form.JPG|Human and Lycan forms Voice Actor Teri Rogers Navigation Category:Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Talbot Family Category:Females